


I'll Defy the Laws of Nature and Come Out Alive

by Miss_Amby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GOC2020, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Amby/pseuds/Miss_Amby
Summary: Collection of drabbles for the Good Omens Celebration 2020.  Tags will be updates as needed.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have as much fun reading this and I had writing it. Thank you to this amazing fandom for getting me into writing again.

In the beginning there was a war.

A group that was one divided in two; light and dark, good and evil, order and chaos.  
Not everyone that fought agreed with the fighting but they did their duty until it was all over. Many fell (or went downwards in a sauntering motion) to a different place.

In the beginning there was a garden.

It was perfect. Everything was green and growing, fresh and clear. It was guarded by four angels to keep demons out. 

A demon still got in.

In the beginning there was a wall.

An angel and a demon stood on the top, watching Adam and Eve leave the garden and go into the world with only a sword to protect them. A pair of pairs, looking at the world differently than they had just a few hours before.

In the beginning there was an ark.

There was a messiah

Oysters

Dampness

Theatre

Very efficient big head cutting machine

A bookshop

A park

A church

A caper not carried out

Eleven years left

Then less than a week

A few hours

And then…

In the beginning an angel and demon walked back arm in arm, chatting away as those that lived in Soho went ‘Finally’ in their heads at seeing Mr. Fell with the being (they knew the two weren’t human, but what they weren’t sure) he had pined over for years.

In the beginning an occultist and a witchfinder private sat and had breakfast, getting to know each other in more depth than the past few days would allow.

In the beginning a ‘Jezebel’ and a witchfinder sergeant figured out the details of getting a new place, a new home together. After all he had asked her the most important question (at least it was to him) and so everything should work out just fine.

In the beginning the son of a diplomat went home after a very odd political trip to play games on his systems, not knowing of the new contact in his phone from one of his past caretakers.

And in the beginning there were four friends. They had fun together, fought together, and sometimes fought with each other.

They had been friends for so long though that they knew that even through the good or bad they would still be friends. Now they were all running around, annoying the neighborhood busybody as they tried to catch Dog so Adam could go home.

That’s what friends are for, to help you out when you need them and for you to help as well.

That’s what this was.

A new beginning for them all, to know how precious everything was.


	2. Contrast

“Crowley, where are you at my dear?” Aziraphale puttered around their cottage, looking for his partner and wondering where he was. He hadn’t been curled up along his side when the angel woke up that morning, nor was he in the kitchen or his office or the conservatory or the living room.

With an exasperated sigh Aziraphale slipped on his shoes and went out into the garden. It was a crisp day, a slight nip in the air and he plodded along until he got to the greenhouse. Slowly he opened the door, closing it behind him before going deeper into the glass house.

He had to stifle a gasp before it slipped from his lips at the sight of his husband. He looked like the stars he loved so much, sparkling in the sunlight that was shining through the glass. His red hair was half in a bun, half hanging down and it looked like embers from a fireplace as it caught the light just so. There were freckles along his lower arms, earned from the long summer days and not from ‘angel kisses’ as the demon so liked to tease him about. 

In his all black outfit he was stunning to look at in all the light. 

Crowley turned around and with a lazy smile came over to Aziraphale, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Morning Angel. Need anything?”

It took a few moments for Aziraphale’s brain to start working again, a dopey smile spreading on his face. “I think I did, but I can’t quite remember at the moment. Why don’t you tell me what you’re working on here?”

“Sure thing.” With another kiss he started telling Aziraphale what he was doing and soon the pair lost track of time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the house there was only one place to find the angel if he wasn’t in the kitchen. The day was over, the sun set below the cliffs and so it was time for one serpent to go to bed and he refused to sleep without his angel at his side. 

He found Aziraphale curled up in his chair, a book in his hand and his glasses resting on his face. The crisp morning was followed by a chilly evening and there was a fire crackling in the fireplace. On the end table was a mug of hot cocoa. Aziraphale was half-lit by the firelight, the shadows falling in such a way that made him seem a mystery to anyone that looked at him. There was a glimmer of a smile on the angel’s face; part of it hidden by the darkness of the room, amused by whatever it was he was reading.

Lurking was easy for a demon and so Crowley found himself behind Aziraphale, leaning over the back of the chair before taking a deep breath.

“Oooohhhhh won’t you take me home tonight, Ooohhhhhh, down beside the red firelight.” 

The sudden singing jolted the angel out of his reading, almost dropping the book on the floor and turning around to glare at his husband.

“Dear, if you keep singing you’ll be going to bed and I’ll be the only one enjoying the ‘red firelight’. You know better than to scare me like that.”

Crowley wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Naw, I waited until you didn’t have the mug in your hand, it was fine. I don’t want to enjoy the fire tonight, I want to enjoy curling up in bed around you.” 

With a fond smile and a shake of his head Aziraphale placed his book on the table and pulled his glasses off and placed them on top of the book. “Wily serpent. Very well, let’s head off to bed.” He turned and pressed a kiss to Crowley’s lips before leaving the room, his husband following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked playing with the idea of them in different lighting, since it's so easy to keep Aziraphale in the light and Crowley in darkness.


	3. Unexpected

It still caught him sometimes, when he wasn’t thinking about it.

The touch of skin on skin as fingers intertwined.   
The press of lips against his cheek.

He was so used to having to keep his distance that any touch in any form was novel and new. In all the 6000 years they had known each other they had never been allowed to touch, nothing more than a quick greeting if the times called for it and nothing more. 

But now, oh but now nothing was off the table. It started as they left the Ritz, Crowley threading his fingers through his as they walked back to the bookshop. Then it was sitting side by side on the couch to drink, followed by falling asleep and nursing hangovers curled around each other the next morning.

Over the next few weeks there was more snuggling and cuddling, stolen kisses and soft touches at all times of the day. It was still new and thrilling to the angel. He had spent so long denying what he wanted that to get it now, after all the time was amazing.

He could tell that Crowley felt the same way. He would blush brighter than his hair at the surprise kisses pressed against his cheek and would be at a loss for words after a particular good snogging. 

Showing love was unexpected and new to them, but that didn’t mean they didn’t love trying to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected touches because they aren't used to being able to touch.


	4. Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can lead a demon to a horse but you can't make him ride it....  
> Day four-force

“Horses! We left horses behind at the beginning of the last century Angel! Why are we trying to ride them again!?”

Crowley was having a right fit, waving arms and loud voice included. Not yelling, no that would spook the horses more.

“Dear, you don’t have to ride one if you don’t want to. We are here because they all invited us and it’s the polite thing to do.” Aziraphale nodded his head over to where the rest of the group was.

It had been Anathema's idea. Newt, having grown up in the city, and the Them, there being a lot of them, had never ridden horses before. With a bit of Googling the occultist had found a ranch that wasn’t too far away and as a beginning of summer treat for the children she had arranged for them to all go. Aziraphale and Crowley were invited along as back-up adults for the adventure*. Dog had been left behind in Tadfield, with instructions to guard the woods from Greasy’s gang**.

(*Sometimes you just need more adults when the children are rambunctious. This is true for any amount of child, no matter who they are. One adult per child seemed like good math for this outing).  
(**He would do this for his master because he was a good dog)

Now the supernatural pair watched the others get on their horses. Pepper had no problems, setting on top of the horse like she was ready to ride into battle. Brian did better than expected as well with only one small gasp as the horse moved its head back and forth before settling down.

Newt and Wensleydale...well they could have been doing better. Anathema was chuckling to herself as Newt seemed more spooked than the horse he was on top of and Wensleydale refused to open his eyes, the reins so tight his knuckles were white.

And then there was Adam. Adam, who had been one of the most excited, wasn't even able to get close to his horse. It was trying to skitter away from the boy and the rancher wasn’t even sure what was going on.

“I’ve never seen this before. Normally Buttercup is the calmest horse I have…” the rancher huffed out a breath and patted the horse on the nose as Aziraphale walked over, Crowley a couple feet behind.

“Why don’t you go and help young Wensleydale before he falls off? I’ll hold the reins and we’ll see if Buttercup won’t warm up to Adam.” Something about the smile the angel gave made the rancher trust them and they handed the reins over to the blonde man. With a nod they walked over to Wensleydale to help them.

Now Aziraphale started petting the horse’s nose, speaking softly to it and Crowley could feel the calming miracles being used. As the angel worked on the horse down Crowley slinked up beside Adam.

“It’s not your fault. Well….I say that but the horse is spooked because of both of us really. There’s a reason I’m not riding today and it’s not just because it’s hard on the buttock.”

“What do you mean?”

“In the beginning we used to just fly everywhere but when humans started riding animals we started to as well. Angel’s always had it easier than me. They like him, never fuss or anything. Unless I’m around. Then, well then any animal’s a spooked mess or growling.”

“Dog doesn’t.”

“Dog knows I’m bigger than him and my bite is worse than his. Anyway! We thought it was just because I’m a demon snake ya know, a combination of the two the reason they freak out. But how is it reacting right now? It wasn’t because I was closest. You’re a paradox kid. You said he wasn’t, but to be able to say he wasn’t and it stick…”

“It had to still be somewhat true. I know. Don’t tell them that though. I don’t...I don’t want to scare them again.” Adam had a grim look on his face as he remembered that day.

Crowley nodded his head. “They won’t hear it from me. What Aziraphale is doing right now though is what he would always do for me. He’d convince the animal that I’m not scary, that I won’t hurt them and there’s nothing to be scared about and then I could ride. There were issues still but this was the best we could do most of the time.” Aziraphale beckoned Adam over as Crowley finished his statement, slowly approaching the animal.

The horse was still nervous but with Aziraphale holding the horse still Adam was able to climb on.

“There now dear, it’s no problem. Adam’s a very sweet child and he’s not going to hurt you. He just wants to ride with his friends and that’s not a bad thing.” The angel’s voice was laced with a honey-sweet tone and soon he was handing the reins over to Adam, a smile growing on his face. “See, nothing to worry about. Crowley and I will be coming along in case something happens, alright?”

“Wait, wait, wait. A few minutes ago you were saying I didn’t have to go.”

“Yes, but that was before Adam was having problems. I need to go along now and well…” Aziraphale tilted his head just so and did the thing with is lip and soon enough Crowley found himself on the same old Shire horse as Aziraphale, hand around his waist and face pressed into his back, hissing to himself and all things he wasn’t going to do to the angel later because this was the last time the angel was going to force him into something*.

(*It wasn’t. It was far from the last time Aziraphale forced Crowley into something the demon didn’t want to do.)

Overall riding horses went well. No one got kicked off, although it was close for Newt and none of the horses got too spooked by anything, either on the trail or by their riders. Crowley was quite loud about never doing anything like this ever again and would take anyone who didn’t want to go riding to do paintball or gluing coins to sidewalks or literally anything else the next time anyone wanted to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I think I've written dialogue for the Them. Don't worry, they are coming back in a story soon.


	5. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Them have a plan for the day

“Where are they?”

“Maybe they got lost.”

“Stupid, we know the woods like the back of our hands. There’s no way they got lost.” Pepper and Brian were waiting for the rest of the Them to show up so they could start their new adventure*. Brian had taken care of writing a note, pinning it to Adam’s door with directions to get Wensleydale, a shovel, some rope and a flag. The other half of the Them had the water balloons ready to go. It was going to be a raid on R.P. Taylor’s orchard with some booby traps placed in case they got caught.

(*They were trying something new, where other people in the group chose the activity instead of Adam choosing all of them. So far it was going well.)

“There you are! Hey guys!” Adam shouted, running up with Wensleydale behind him. The asked supplies were carried between them and there were smiles on their faces. 

“What took you so long?” Pepper glared at them. It wasn’t a mean glare, just the glare of someone annoyed that their task took longer than expected.

“Hello Pepper, hello Brian. Here, this is why it took so long.” Wensleydale pushed his glasses up on his face before handing the note over to Pepper.

It didn’t take her long to see the problem. There were smudges all over the page, but the one that was the problem was the one covering up the ‘west’.

“See, we didn’t know what it said! At first I thought it said ‘weast’ but that’s not a direction. Then I wasn’t sure if it was ‘east’ or maybe ‘west’ so we tried east first and you weren’t on that side of the fence so we came here.” Adam nodded along to Wensleydale’s explanation as Brian looked sheepish.

“Sorry guys.”

“It’s fine, we’re all here now and Taylor is still out so we still have time for what we have planned.” she picked up her bag and started walking toward the orchard, the boys following behind her.

By the end of the day they had a few less water balloons, their rope lost to the trees and some memories of a fun day with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing the Them with dialogue and it was a lot of fun. I think Wensleydale and Pepper were my favorite to write. I have plans for them to be in other stories in this collection.


	6. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley tells a witch and a witchfinder about saving an angel.  
> Connects with "I'm Worth More Than Six Goats". If I can figure out how to tag it for a series I will. https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381990

The snow was a surprise...well somewhat of a surprise. All of the adults in the room had heard the Them complaining about a test on Monday and hoping that a sudden snow storm would make a snow day happen.

It was their weekend for coming down and seeing their human friends and because of the sudden snow they were unable to drive home, as was the first plan.

The second plan was snapped up wine, cozy blankets and a warm fire. Crowley was curled around Aziraphale, still holding a wine glass somehow while the angel was in a more upright position with his own matching glass.

Anathema was sitting beside Newt, holding hands and curled up under a blanket. They were all working their way toward being drunk, the mortals closer than the immortals.

“Tell us a story, you have so many of them. Perfect thing for a winter night.” the witch’s voice wasn’t slurring yet, but it was getting close as she leaned her head against Newt’s shoulder.

Aziraphale smiled, taking a sip before thinking for a moment. He opened this mouth to start but Crowley beat him to it.

“We tell you about the time he almost died from the big head-cutting machine?”

“Big head-cutting machine?” Newt looked at the demon with both his eyebrows raised.

“Oh Lord Crowley really? That story?”

“Do you mean a guillotine? That’s what you mean right?” Anathema was glaring at the two of them as the demon gave the biggest smile he could while the angel just shook his head.

“Fine then love, You tell the story, you know how I feel about it.” Aziraphale took a sip of his wine as Crowley snorted.

“You just don’t like how you look like in it.” He shifted his neck back and forth, popping it before cuddling down on his husband. “Once upon a time…”

“That’s for fairy tales and that’s not what this is.”

“ONCE UPON A TIME there was a foolish angel. It was 1793 and there was this little thing called the French Revolution going on. I was already in France, spreading chaos”

“You weren’t spreading anything. You were taking credit and drinking a lot of wine.”

“Hush! Fine I was drinking a lot of wine AND spreading chaos. Then what do I feel? My husband, who I love very much,”

“Laying it on a bit too much there dear.”

“WHO I LOVE VERY MUCH was suddenly in the country! When I knew he was supposed to be in England! Now it had been a few decades since we had last ran into each other, Head Office had me over in the colonies for a bit so I finished my glass and headed toward the heart of Paris.” He took a sip from his glass before continuing the story. “Now by 1793 the French Revolution had been going for some time. Definitely enough time for certain angels to know to not come over until it was over and done with. I started wandering around Paris and do you know where I ended up? The Bastille.”

“In 1793? There is no way you ended up at the Bastille in 1793. It was destroyed by 1790.” Newt jumped into the story and Anathema nodded her head in agreement. Both supernatural entities just stared at the mortal pair before looking at each other.

“You’re the one who said it dear, not me. Even then, it was you, not me” Aziraphale took a sip as Crowley sputtered for a moment.

“Well, why didn’t you correct me then?”

“I had other things to worry about!”

“Uuummmm, I’m sorry I distracted you, can we please go back to the story?” Newt was timid as he asked but Aziraphale sighed and patted Crowley on the head, as if that was the signal for him to start back up.

“Fine. The important part is that Aziraphale is in jail. Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate, Angel of the Lord..”

“Crowley get on with it and stop building it up.”

“Was in jail. Now what do you think the angel was doing to get put in jail? Any guesses?”

“Saving someone from death?”

“Helping someone that needed it and it was against the law?”

Crowley waved a hand at the human’s guesses, “Nope, not even close. So I sneak in, having the guards ignore me until I hear the angel trying to talk his way out of losing his head, very badly may I add, and complaining about the paperwork.” 

The demon snapped his fingers, “So I stopped time and got into the cell and waited for the perfect moment to introduce that I was there.”

“You always love a dramatic entrance.”

“He turns around and gives me a once-over and no don’t you dare try and say you weren’t I know that you were, I looked very handsome. I asked what happened to the bookshop idea and how did he end up in a jail? And you know what his answer was?” The demon waved his hand at the angel and Aziraphale sighed.

“You know I hate this part. I said ‘I got peckish.’”

“Peckish?” Anathema glared at him over the tops of her glasses and Newt snorted into his wine glass.

“You can’t get good crepes anywhere but Paris! And the brioche…” the angel gave a sigh to himself as Crowley picked the story back up.

“So here is Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate, Angel of the Lord about to be discorporated because he popped across the Channel during what becomes known as the Reign of Terror because he wanted a nibble and was dressed like a wealthy English aristocrat.”

“I have standards!”

“You almost went back to Heaven for them! And, and, and...we still don’t know what would have pissed the Archangel fucking Gabriel more! You miracling yourself out of the jail and saying it wasn’t a ‘frivolous miracle’ or you ending up back in heaven for a stupid reason and yes I’m still counting ‘getting peckish’ as a stupid reason!” 

Crowley was getting more and more worked up and with a fond sigh Aziraphale leaned over and planted a kiss to the demon’s forehead. “You’re getting worked up over nothing dear. You were there to rescue, just like you alway have and always will.”

“Yeah, yeah doesn’t mean I have to like you being in danger.”

“Aziraphale, what’s your favorite time that Crowley did something foolish?” Anathema asked as she topped off her glass.

The angel smiled, not a nice ‘have a lovely day’ kind of smile but the smile of someone about to tell a horrible story about a friend that always fills them with glee.

“Have I ever told you about the time Crowley tried to duel for my honor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the interactions between Anathema, Newt, Crowley and Aziraphale. They are just so much fun to write. This is one of my favorite chapters for these drabbles.


	7. Crossover-Animal Crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is surprised that a new person is coming to Eden Island.

“Did you hear? There’s a new person coming to the island.”

Crowley glared at the blue-haired girl beside him, tilting his head just so, one eyebrow raising above his glasses. “There’s a new person every day. Now that we have things everyone wants to come to Eden.”

“True. But those are just visitors. This person is going to be staying.”

“Staying? Why the bloody Hell would they do that? You and I barely want to stay here at times, what is compelling enough to get someone else here?”

“I like it here plenty, thank you very much. And Blathers was telling me last night it’s a person to work at the museum during the day.” Phaedra blew a stray hair out from over her glasses before pulling out her net. “Now I’m going to go and catch butterflies while the sun’s not too high. I’ll see you later today.” With a wave she was off, leaving Crowley to stare down at the airport.

“A new person huh? Well, we’ll see how it goes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crowley made it to the museum in the early afternoon with four fossils to be appraised. As normal he walked in quietly, not wanting to wake Blathers up until he was close to him.

It wasn’t Blathers in the museum though. Their back was turned to the red-head but no one was dumb enough to get a human confused with an owl.

“Hello? Who are you?” The blonde haired man jumped and whipped around, a hand over his chest and slightly glaring at Crowley.

“I’m Aziraphale and you must be Crowley. Do you always scare people like that?” He fiddled with his waistcoat, pulling on the bottom of it before giving a once-over smoothing.

“How do you know who I am?” he shot back with a frown.

“Miss Phaedra came by earlier with a slice of chocolate cake to welcome me to the island. Lovely young lady, can’t say the same about you.”

“Well I hope not! One) She’s fooling you, she can be a real witch when she wants to be. And 2) I am not young nor a lady.” Crowley was counting the points off on his fingers which earned him an eye roll from the other man.

“Yes well, welcome to the museum, how can I help you?”

“Not much for small talk? That’s fine. I have fossils, need them appraised.” Crowley pulled them out of his pockets, handing them over to Aziraphale.

“Oh! These are quite lovely! And we don’t have these two yet! Tell me you’re going to donate them?” 

Crowley was taken aback by how suddenly the other man shifted gears. Maybe it was because he was able to focus on his job instead of trying to make small talk.

“Well, yeah I’m going to. They’re better here than they are just sold off.”

The smile Aziraphale gave him was almost blinding, and he was wearing sunglasses. 

“Jolly good! Oh I can’t wait to get them on display, they are so wonderful! Thank you my dear!”

“Ummmm, yeah sure, no problem.” Crowley shook his head, getting his thoughts straightened before opening his mouth, “Say, I was going to meet up with Phaedra for dinner tonight. You’re welcome to join us if you want. I’m assuming that you’re off by then, Blathers has always said he’s a night owl.”

Aziraphale’s smile softened, “Yes, I think...well I could have been a bit more courteous when you came in, even though you did scare me. Dinner sounds delightful. I’ll be done around six.”

“Great! I’ll see you then. Meet us at the square ok? Ciao!” With a wave he turned around and walked out of the museum.

He had planning to do and not a lot of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) There are already two more stories planned off this AU, based off of my adventures in the game.  
> 2) Blathers is my favorite and I love him.  
> 3) Yes, Phaedra is my character. I thought about it being Anathema instead but I haven't quite figure out how to make her fit in yet.


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Families aren't always the one you are born into, sometimes they are the ones you find.

“Blood is thicker than water” was a phrase always used to describe families.

Well, people can be wrong.

The families that you find are better than the ones you are born into.

Crowley and Aziraphale had been doing it for centuries, even before they were willing to put a name to it. In the beginning it was those that were misguided for good reasons but then became those that society threw to the side, those that didn’t fit with the image of the mainstream. They never got to know these mortals for long though.

Before they had to hide that they had made ties. For Crowley if another demon came up they would think that Crowley was tempting them, trying to just make them another mark. Except for a few cases it was just better to not make friends with mortals.

Aziraphale was in a different, but similar boat. Anytime he wanted to get close to a human it always led to him giving out blessings to them because he cared and that led to rude notes and caps on his miracles and wages. No, it was better to not get too close to them. Help them out as needed but never more than five years if they could help it.

After though, well after was different.

It started out with Anathema finding the shop, stumbling in one day when it was open. She was surprised to find out that she knew “Mr. Fell” and the demon that had hit her with his car*. The one chance meeting led to a long afternoon discussing prophecies and the occult and an exchange of phone numbers for future meetings.

(*Or she hit him. It depended on who you asked.)

One meeting turned into weekends in London that then turned into weekends in Tadfield. 

Then instead of just Newt and Anathema it became Newt and Anathema and the Them. The children ran in one day during a visit, halting as they entered the living room to see the two man-shaped beings in the room. It was quiet for a few minutes as everyone sized each other up. It was Adam that broke the silence over the group.

“What are you two doing here?”

“Ah, well you see Ms. Device found my shop…”

“No, no long story Angel. Book girl invited us over so here we are. What are you going here is a better question.”

“We wanted to know if she had any rope we could borrow.” Wenselydale pushed his glasses up on his face as the other kids nodded.

“What happened to your last rope?” Newt asked.

“It’s...lost in Mr. Taylor’s orchard…”

Crowley peered over the top of his glasses, one eyebrow raised as he snapped his fingers and a length of rope appeared in his hand before he handed off to the kids. “Don’t care what you’re doing, have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow in return. “You’re a demon though right? So...just don’t do anything that’s good?” 

“No dears, he means just don’t get caught or hurt someone. Crowley’s more about mischief than making them sin.” Aziraphale took a sip of his tea and smiled at the children before patting Crowley’s hand, making the demon scowl at him.

In a chorus of cheers the kids took off. “You know, it was awful nice of you to do that for the Crowley.” Anathema chuckled at the hiss he gave her before taking a big gulp of tea.

“I’m not nice. Nice is a four letter word that doesn’t apply to me.” Crowley was grumpy until the children came back, telling the adults how their adventure with the rope went.

After the first visit with the children they started to come in more often when they saw the old black car out front. It surprised the supernatural couple when they saw Madam Tracy and Shadwell there the same day they were a few weeks later. They weren’t able to get much out of the old witch finder but Tracy was happy to tell them all about what they had been up to and how Shadwell was worried about young Newt being under the wiles of a ‘temptress’, his odd way of showing he cares about the young man.

Now it was the beginning of summer and they were all together in Tadfield, enjoying the bright sunny day. Crowley and Newt were playing football with the children as Shadwell kept score. Aziraphale was having tea with Anathema and Tracy, watching them run about.

“Did you ever think you’d have this?” Tracy looked over at the angel, who gave her a puzzled look in return.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I mean this dearie. A family you don’t have to keep secret. We shared for a while and I know that other than Crowley you never got to hold those you liked close.”

Aziraphale closed his eyes and took a deep breath, setting down his tea cup before looking at the two of them before gazing over at the ruckus on the field. “No, neither of us thought we could have this. And...well I know Crowley will never say it but it’s...well it’s an honor really to be able to have people that know us and we also get to know. Yes the end will be...well, Death comes for everyone at some point in time but we’ll enjoy the time we have. And it will be more than we have ever gotten before.” His eyes started to tear up a bit even though he had a smile on his face. The women looked at each other before each took one of the angel’s hands.

“Then we’ll just have to make the most of the time we have.” Tracy gave his hand a final pat before deciding to tell Anathema about a time in the ‘60’s that by the end had the young witch in tears by the end as Aziraphale and the Madame argued about the location of one of the old bars in Soho.

Family isn’t always the people that share your blood.

Sometimes it’s the people you find.

Or well, the supernatural creatures that find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that they still get together after everything that happened.


	9. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: I have Aziraphale going through self-doubt in this, so if that's not your cup of tea you're good to skip. Crowley is also genderfluid and uses both male and female pronouns.

It was like a black monster with dark tentacles and claws that coiled and stabbed him at the worst times.

With all his years on Earth it was a constant companion and it was hard to try and get it to let go. Most days it was just a mass setting at his feet as he read or puttered around the shop. It would claw and choke him whenever another angel was around though.

Normally it followed statements like “You need to lose the gut” or “How can you eat that gross matter?” or “Why do you let them touch you like that?”*

(*The human had given him a hug in front of the other angel, for giving them a book of poetry so they could use it to propose to their girlfriend.)

The monster sunk its claws in, gripping tight into his chest and giving Aziraphale thoughts of how maybe the other angel was right, that he needed to lose a few pounds and eat a bit less. He already wasn’t getting any sort of comforting touch, just greetings and handshakes and that was it.*

(*It didn’t matter that he wanted comforting touches from a certain someone, to be curling up with them on the old couch, fingers intertwined as they talked about everything and nothing.)

After the Apoconot the monster turned into a different creature. Now it wasn’t other angels’ voices that set it off but those of other mortals.

“What does he see in him?”

“How does someone like her get with someone like him?”

“She’s way above his league.”

“Why doesn’t she think he should lose some weight?”

He knew that he and Crowley were opposites when it came to looks and he knew that Crowley would always be the star in the room, anyone with eyes could see how lovely his wily serpent was. This just meant that the clawing would settle on his chest again and the tentacles wrap around his throat, keeping him from saying or doing things he wanted to do.

The only time it seemed like it would go away was when Crowley would hold him close, press kisses all over his corporation and tell him like he was the perfect angel, the perfect mate, the perfect everything to the demon, fussiness and book-hoarding and love of food included. 

Maybe someday he would be able fight the monster all on his own but for now he had his own personal demon to help keep the monster at bay.


	10. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some children are miracles...some not so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Miracle" from Matilda the Musical. If you're a fan of the book the musical is a lot of fun, and the first song mirrors the first chapter of the book and it's so great.
> 
> Miracle from Matilda: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCQst9ruq0w

When one is going to be looking after the Antichirst there are certain things a person* can expect. One expects to have temper tantrums, torturing small animals and destroying plant life.  
(*A demon and angel really)

Going to a birthday party was not something Crowley wanted to go to but it was where they were. It was the fifth birthday party of some child that Mr. Dowling was coworkers with. Not really a friend of Warlock’s but it was _important_ that Warlock was there for building connections for the future*.

(*Not Warlock’s future, no it was important for Mr. Dowling’s political career to have connections with the child’s parents.)

Apparently all the other nanny’s had the day off and their parents were busy visiting and other things which meant that Crowley was watching around 20 children from ages 3 to 7, running around and causing chaos.

Normally Crowley was all for chaos and mischief and anything that would make low-level wrath fill the area. That was only if he was the one starting it though. Most of the children were bouncing around in the bounce house, but there were a few who were shoving more cake into their mouths or wandering the ground.

Except for one child.

This one child with brown hair in pigtails just spent all their time watching Crowley. Her big green eyes just watched him, as if trying to figure out something about him.

With a sigh he tilted his head toward the girl and plastered on a fake smile. “And how can I help you, my girl?”

“I want your glasses.” This statement caused one elegant eyebrow to raise above said glasses, with a head tilt to go with it.

“Well they are my glasses and I need them to see.”

“No you don’t. Glasses for seeing are clear. Those one aren’t.”

“Well my eyes can’t handle the sunlight so I have to wear them.”

“No, you’re just lying because you don’t want to give them to me. Mummy says that I’m her miracle and should always get what I want and I want your glasses.”

“Your mummy says you’re a miracle? I don’t think your mummy would know what one would be if she got one.”

“She did! She got me!”

Crowley leaned over, staying out of the reach of the girl’s grabbing arms and pulled her glasses down on her nose. Normally her snake eyes didn’t glow but a little bit of effect wouldn’t hurt this situation. “Now lissssten here child. With the manners you have, you are no miracle. Now go and leave me alone.” With one last hiss the girl screamed and ran away. 

No one paid attention to her screams though because there were so many children already being loud. 

And Crowley was the one watching the children. For all the girl’s talk of being her mom’s “miracle” she could have been the one watching her instead of leaving the girl behind to have a shag with one of the security guards in one of the many spare rooms.

It was odd what humans considered miracles and what they did with them afterwards.


	11. Old-Fashioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an old fashioned love song...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I listened to this song was on the Muppet show episode with Paul Williams, the writer of the song singing it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Qjtj9lliXU
> 
> Going through my mother’s CD’s later I found the Three Dog Night version, the original version, and fell in love with it all over again. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvDIz9GhhmA

It was around seven when the demon let himself into the bookshop. He had a key now, and still using it set him into a tizzy. Yes, he could snap the locks open and let himself in but, well...it was so domestic, so human to have a key that opened the home of his lover that it filled him with a lovely feeling.

What he wasn’t expecting was the song playing as he opened the door. Music was common, the gramophone rattling out whatever record the angel had placed on it in the evening as he settled down to read. Normally though it was an instrumental piece, or an operatic aria. Sometimes it was something from a musical but this...this was something different.

_Just an old-fashioned love song, playing on the radio~  
And wrapped around the music is the sound of someone promising they’ll never go~_

Crowley remembered this group, remembered the song coming out and playing the radio in the Bentley in the early 1970’s. It had always filled him with feelings when he heard it.

It was a pop-rock song and made no sense to be playing on the same gramophone that played Bach and Beethoven and Verdi’s operas most nights. The angel called music like this ‘be-bop’ and was stuck in the 1700’s and 1800’s for his musical tastes. 

_Just an old-fashioned love song, one I’m sure they wrote for you and me~  
Just an old-fashioned love song, coming down in three part harmony~_

The demon lurked through the shop, following the humming he heard until he saw his prey. The fading light was hitting him just right that he looked like an angel from a Renaissance painting. He waited for the last book to be shelved before gently grabbing his hand and spinning him around, pulling Aziraphale into a lazy slow dance. 

At first the angel’s eyes grew wide behind his glasses before his face settled into a fond smile before wrapping his free arm around the demon’s back.

“Hello dear. What’s with the sudden dancing?”

“Just...surprised you know this song. Surprised you have a record of it too.” He pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, “What made you get it?”

_No need in bringin’ back cause they’re never really gone~_

Aziraphale chuckled, “It made me think of you. Of how you aren’t really gone when you are away, how it’s always been a hidden love affair until recently, how it’s had to be a secret but you still showed me how you loved me.”

The pair didn’t notice that the song never ended, just repeated over and over as they slowly danced together the rest of the night, whispering stories of their past actions as they traded kisses and swayed back and forth.


	12. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Memories by Thutmose (yes the spiderverse soundtrack)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKqs9gNLW1M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for negative thoughts and how Heaven is.

It would hit the angel at the most random times and in the most random places.

He should have known the bandstand was going to trigger these feelings and with more force than the other times.

Guilt, pain, doubt all came flooding back and it made him stagger for a moment, Crowley jolting in his hand before backtracking to look at his partner.

He wasn’t expecting to see Aziraphale’s face covered in tears and a hand placed over his mouth, trying to keep sobs in.

“Whoa...what’s going on Angel? What happened?”

It took a few minutes before the angel was able to answer

“Crowley...I was so...you know I didn’t mean what I said, right? I...I...I…” He was taking deep breaths and it took a moment for the demon to realize he needed to help Aziraphale out in a different way. One well placed through and a snap later they were in the back of the bookshop. He gently led Aziraphale to his chair before kneeling down in front of him, hands in his hands and speaking softly.

“Focus on my voice Angel. Deep breath in, now let it out slowly. Good, good, do that again please love.” It took a few more tries but soon he calmed down.

“Sorry my dear… I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What happened Aziraphale? I haven’t seen you do that...well ever.”

“It...it was the bandstand. Set me off I guess. Silly, such a human thing really.” Crowley let Aziraphale prattle on for a bit before he got back on topic. “I...I’ve been so unkind to you. I said such horrible things then, thinking that Heaven was right and everything would be ok if I was just a good angel...or at least what they think a good angel is.” He took a deep breath before starting again. “I was so cruel. It doesn’t matter what we are. You’re right. We should have been working together, we are our own side and to...well to hell with Heaven and Hell. I guess all the emotions just...bubbled up all at once.” He finished off by wiggling this hand around in the air before curling them back over his waistcoat.

It was quiet for a few moments as he got all of that off of his chest before Crowley leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead and took his hands.

“I forgive you. You...Aziraphale, Heaven was horrible to you for so many years, and I’ve known this for centuries. I know how hard it was for you to join me at watching Warlock. Had I hoped you would have sided with me at the end right away, yeah, but you came back. Bless it, you got discorporated and you still managed to get back to me. We’ve said horrible things to each other in the past and I’m sure we’ll say things again in anger in the future but we always come back. It’s ok.”

This started a new round of sobbing from the angel, the demon curling around him and rubbing his back until he calmed down.

They didn’t go back out that day, instead retreating to the bed to curl up in bed under the covers, giving comfort to each other in soft words and touches, reassuring that everything really was ok.


	13. Unlucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anathema isn't having a good day.

“Newt! Where’s my phone?” Anathema was putting her shoes on before looking around the living room, seeing if her boyfriend was around. She heard a thud and then the shuffling of feet to see Newt entering the room, her phone in hand.

“Here, it was on the coffee table. Do you have everything you need?” He pressed a kiss to her lips as she grabbed her phone from him and slipped it into her bag.

“Yes. I should be home by six unless something happens and I’ll call if something comes up. Have a good day.” She gave him one last kiss before running out the door.

It was supposed to be a simple trip into London on a couple of buses. She needed some things from various shops around the city and Dick Turpin was broken at the moment and the children had wrangled Newt into helping them for the day so it was a single girl’s day trip into town.

It was anything but simple.

First, she realized her phone was dead. She didn't know this until she was almost in London because she had brought a book to read on the bus and didn’t look at her phone until she was wondering what time it was.

Second, half the shops she wanted to go to were closed because of some sort of electrical reason. There was something wrong with the powerline or the wiring or something, the occultist wasn’t for sure. It was all second hand gossip anyway, overheard as she stood outside the shops to read the signs saying they were closed before walking off.

Third, there was a problem with the stop lights. They had turned to all blinking red lights. While it wasn’t the worst thing ever it did turn every place into a four way stop in London, which did not work with the amount of traffic the city has.

By around five she was ready to give up for the day only to realize her ID had fallen out of her bag sometime during the day. Thank something that she kept her ID separate from her wallet but it still wasn’t great. 

The final straw was realizing she had missed the last bus out of London leaving for Tadfield for the day. Without her ID she probably wasn’t going to be able to get a place to stay for the night either.

Taking a deep sigh and blowing the stray strand of hair out of her face she marched to the closest place of someone she knew.

In this case a certain bookshop in Soho.

She didn’t care that technically the shop was supposed to be closed, she was going to bang on the door until someone opened it. After hitting it for the sixth time it swung open with a very stiff “We are most definitely closed” before the voice went from being frosty to kind.

“Ms. Device! Oh, we weren’t expecting you. Crowley and I were about to order in from an application on his phone, would you like to join us if you have the time?” Aziraphale ushered her in and just being around the angel calmed her down.

“Let me tell you why I’m here first and then dinner sounds wonderful.” She sat down in the chair as Aziraphale poured her a glass of wine before sitting down beside Crowley who was fiddling with his phone. 

“Anyway Angel traffic was horrible today, couldn’t get anywhere above 50.”

Aziraphale shook his head fondly, “Well dear, that’s what happens when you decided to mess with the traffic system. Yes, you create low level Wrath for the day but you always get caught up in your own schemes.”

Anathema didn’t get a sip in before she glared at the demon. “The horrible traffic was you? I spent most of today walking because it was faster than the bus!”

Crowley had enough self preservation to sink a little in the cushions before answering, “I mean yeah? Demon, it’s what I do. I also messed with the electrical work about 25% of the shops and made sure all the trains were running 10 minutes late.”

She let out a scream before pointing with her glass at the snake. “You’re the reason I’m going to have to make another trip into London! You got most of the shops I wanted today! I needed those ingredients before the next full moon!” she sighed and fell back into the chair, taking a large gulp of wine. “ Are you also the reason my phone was dead this morning and I lost my ID?”

Aziraphale had been watching the interaction like it was a tennis match before snapping his fingers and making a small item appear in his hand. “Here’s your ID dear. Rather a miracle it was found.” He smiled at his own joke as Anathema took it from him and gave it a once over before tucking it into her bag.

“Thank you. Some of you are more helpful than others.” She glared again at Crowley and he just sighed and pressed buttons on his phone before getting up and stretching. 

“Food’s coming. Got a lot of different things, pick and choose what you want. ‘M getting more wine.” He took off around the corner before disappearing in the shop. Aziraphale sighed fondly before looking back over at Anathema. 

“I’ll go get the plates and silverware. If you want to call Mr. Pulisfer you’re welcome to use my phone by the desk. I don’t have a charging cable around for your phone I’m afraid.”

“It’s fine, thank you. Just using your phone will be good.” They got up and went their separate ways, Aziraphale to the small kitchenette and Anathema to the phone. A few minutes later she was finished with her phone call with Newt and went back to the backroom, flopping into the chair and drinking deep from her glass.

“Everything sorted out then?” he asked as he sat the plates down before returning to his own seat.

“Yep. Newt knows I’m going to try and get on the first bus to Tadfield in the morning. Thank you for helping me out and for dinner.”

“It’s no problem. We didn’t have any plans for tonight other than dinner and drinking so it’s nice that you’re here. Now tell us what’s been going on in Tadfield.” 

There was a knock at the door and the bell rang and a few minutes later Crowley can back with his arms ladened with food. It was scattered around the table and soon the three were talking about how their lives had been going. 

The day had started out unlucky, but had ended up being pretty good in the end.

Even if half of the reasons her day had been bad were literally caused by the demon in front of her.


	14. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bread making is a process

Sleeves rolled up, check.

Ring off, check. 

Recipe and all ingredients out, check.

Wily serpent off for the morning so this could get done without interruptions, check.

Aziraphale smiled to himself as he finished running through his mental checklist of things he needed before he started baking. With a flick of his fingers the gramophone started and he got to work. 

Measure out the water, yeast, some flour and sugar. Mix. Leave alone for a bit. While doing that don’t start a book or baking will never get done. Get the other ingredients measured out while you wait.

Enjoy the scent in the air, then add in the other ingredients. Start the kneading progress. Have arms circle around your waist.

Wait a minute.

“Crowley dear, I thought you said you were going to be busy this morning?” Aziraphale continued kneading the dough, the rhythm of press, fold and rotate soothing to him.

“Got done early. Wanted to spend time with you.” he nuzzled his nose into the angel’s curls and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“And as much as I love spending time with you I can’t work the dough and have you kissing me at the same time. Sit over there and watch and in six minutes you can have me.” With a whiney sigh Crowley pressed one last kiss to his head before slumping down in a barstool chair and leaning over, his unshielded eyes ogling the angel’s arms.

It took a few minutes for Aziraphale to notice this but he just sighed and continued working, the dough becoming more and more the consistency it was supposed to be. Finally it was fully kneaded and placed back into the bowl. He covered it with a tea towel and dusted his hands off. 

“Shhhh, it’s sleeping.” Crowley grinned and Aziraphale sighed fondly as he pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“Yes, well what do you want to do while it’s resting? We have about 10 minutes before I have to shape it, and then about an hour after that before baking.”

“I can think of a few things we can do…” the demon gave a lewd smile and Aziraphale smacked his chest, leading a white handprint on him.

“Not in ten minutes! Wait until we have the longer rest!”

“We won’t be resting.”

“Hush you.” Aziraphale planted a kiss to his lips, shutting up the demon.

What followed was ten minutes of making out, then three hastily made loaves before an angel and a demon disappeared to their bedroom for an hour, where the demon got to oogle more than just the angel’s forearms.

Later they had bread fresh from the oven, the scent soft and mixed with butter and tea. It was a calm and relaxing day, like so many had been after they retired. 

The pair wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love bread making so much.
> 
> I also make the resting jokes as much as I can.


	15. Through the Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anathema has something for her daughter on her birthday

It was passed down through the years, the parent giving it to the child. Yes, the first time had been a mother to their daughter and her husband, but what was important was to keep it in the family. It also never just went to the eldest child. Sometimes the book stated who it needed to go to, but most times it was just...well a feeling of who would need it.

So father to daughter, mother to son, any and all combinations writing notes and handing the book off until it got to its last owner.

Anathema Device.

The book also came with the box of index cards, all of them sporting the prophecies and the notes from her ancestors. Now it was time to hand the book off again.

“I think you’re old enough now Agnes. Happy tenth birthday mi corazón.” The girl grumbled under her covers before popping up from under them, her dark hair a wild mess.

“Mooooommmmmmm, it’s too early. And it’s my birthday. I should be allowed to sleep in.” Anathema chuckled at her daughter’s sleepy protests and pressed a kiss to her head before scooting her over so they both fit on the bed.

“You can go back to sleep after this, but I wanted to give this to you before the guests came. It....” the occultist took a deep breath before starting. “This is the Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch. She’s our great-great-great and then a lot more grandmother. When she was alive she wrote this book. It’s filled with prophecies that lead up to Armageddon. Now I won’t go into any more detail about that yet, that’s a story for this evening. I wanted to go ahead and give you this book though because it’s our family history. Agnes wrote down everything she saw. Most had to do with the end times, but some were to make sure the family would have what they needed to be prepared. Your father and I talked it over and we felt it was time for you to have it.”

Agnes yawned and took the book in her hands. “I’m named after her? The granny that wrote this book?”

“Yes dear, you are. Go back to sleep now dear, I’ll wake you up in an hour. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks mom. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Anathema smiled as her daughter rolled back over. She pulled the covers back over her, pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled as Agnes held the book like a pillow. She crept out of the room to join Newt in the kitchen. There was a lot to do for the birthday party and only so much time to get it done in.


	16. Far Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the world as they knew it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am referencing the 9th Doctor episode ‘The End of the World’

“Can you believe it’s all come to this?”

“It’s not really the end, you know that.”

“Oh I know that dear but still...it was our home for so long. We were some of the first there and now…”

“Yeah. It would be weird to not be here for the end.”

The supernatural pair watched as the sun got closer and closer to the Earth. They hadn’t lived on the Earth for years. They had left when the last few humans had, taking one last trip around the planet before leaving to live in one of the first settled Earth colonies.

It was still their first home though, the place where they stopped being just an angel and a demon and became just Aziraphale and just Crowley. 

They weren’t inside the space station that was filled with too many rich or political people to see their planet disappear. Would it be safer? Maybe, but they didn’t want to be with creatures that didn’t know what the planet smelled like after a rain, or how the sun felt on your face when you’re feeding the ducks.

Well, there were at least two on the space station that would know.

“Are you sure you don’t want to pop in and say hi to him?”

“And see whoever his new gaggle of mortals is? No.”

“You’re just angry that you got asked if you were twins that time he came by.”

“He’s not even ginger!” Crowley screeched out, which made Aziraphale chuckle press a kiss to his cheek.

“He’s still a friend dear. It’s ok, I’m sure we’ll see him back home soon enough.” The two stood in the vastness of space as they watched the sun get closer and closer until the Earth was gone. 

They didn’t stay long after that. Once home they curled up together on the couch, Verdi playing in the background as they sat in silence. It was a quiet wake for the first place they called home.


	17. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspire by “It’s a Jolly Holiday with Mary” from Mary Poppins  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5D_6yjr2qc

The Dowlings were going on vacation. Or more accurately, Mr. and Mrs. Dowling were going on vacation and Warlock was staying at home with Nanny Ashtoreth watching over him. 

Warlock was five years old, at just the right age to know that it wasn’t quite normal for parents to leave their kids along for long stretches of time but didn’t fully understand why they were leaving him at home.

For over a week Nanny had to list to him whine, complain, and finally throw tantrums on how he was being left behind. Once they were gone though she got down on his level and looked him in the eye.

“We are going on holiday as well. You have an hour to fill the suitcase that’s out on your bed with whatever you can make fit in it for a week. You do not need long sleeves or your coat. I’ll be packing in my room but if you need me yell.”

Warlock looked at her with wide eyes before running to his room and starting to pack his suitcase. Most of the time Nanny or Mom would help him pack, this was the first time he was getting to pack all by himself! The boy ran through the checklist of things he needed as he threw things in his suitcase.

Shirts, shorts, underwear, socks, pajamas, dinosaur, duck, coloring book and colors...oh! Toothbrush! Nanny would be mad if he forgot that. Racing to the bathroom he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, along with his hairbrush.

“Nanny?”

“Yes Hellspawn?”

“Will there be towels where we are going?”

“There will be. You have about 10 minutes left to finish packing.”

“Ok Nanny!” A few of his favorite stories were thrown into the suitcase and soon he was smiling up at his caretaker. He was surprised to see she had changed her outfit into a pair of black jeans and a dark red dress shirt. She hadn’t changed her hair and she had a carpet bag in her hand.

“Ready dear?”

“Yes! I even remembered my toothbrush and toothpaste and underwear and…”

Nanny chuckled and ruffled his hair before grabbing his bag. “Come along Warlock, let’s go.” He followed his nanny across the yard and to the back of the estate until they got to the gardener’s cottage. Nanny knocked on the door and Brother Francis opened the door, wearing a soft looking sweater and pants. 

“Ah, right on time my dear. Come in, come in. And welcome Master Warlock how are you today?”

“I’m good. Nanny, what’s going on. I thought we were going on vacation.”

“We are dear, starting now. We are not going back into the main house for the next week. Brother Francis is allowing us to stay here with him. It’s a sort of mini-holiday.”

Warlock was quiet for a minute before looking up at the adults with a smile. “It’s like the movie where they jumped into the sidewalk and had fun for the day! Is that what we’re doing?”

Nanny raised one eyebrow above her glasses as she looked at Francis who looked a little sheepish. “Yes Hellspawn, it’s like the movie where they jump into the sidewalk.”

“Neat! Does this mean you and Brother Francis are going to walk with your arms together cause the nanny in it looked really happy when they did that. Oh! Are you going to sing to her Brother Francis? The nanny in the movie liked that too.”

He smiled and looked over at Ashtoreth, “Oooohhh, it’s a lovely holiday~”

“No! First rule, no singing that song.” Nanny pointed a finger at the gardener while glaring at him. He smiled at her before turning and heading into the kitchen.

“I thought rules were meant to be broken Nanny.”

“Rules made by others or rules that are boring are meant to be broken. Not rules made by me. And for this week Brother Francis since he is allowing us to stay in his home.” Warlock tilted his head and looked around, taking in the cottage.

It was really small compared to the house. They were in the living room, and the kitchen was connected to it. There was a small hallway that had three more doors connected to it. Two of the doors were open showing bedrooms while the closed door was the bathroom. The living room had a couch with a cozy looking blanket on the back and a table with a few books on it. It seemed...cozy and loved, unlike so many rooms in his own house.

The boy looked back at his nanny and smiled at her, “Ok Nanny. I like it here.”

“I’m glad you like it here young master. I hope you enjoy your stay.” Brother Francis walked back in with a tray filled with all the basics needed for tea. He sat down on one end of the couch and Nanny sat down beside him, taking a saucer and cup with a fond smile. He fixed one for Warlock and handed it to him, the child being careful with the china cup.

“After tea we’ll get you fixed up in the spare bedroom and then how about we all pack a picnic for dinner?” Francis gave a happy wiggle at Nanny’s suggestion as he took a sip of his tea.

“But where are you going to stay?” 

“Well...you know that Francis and I are friends right? Sometimes friends share beds when there aren’t enough for everyone to have their own. His bed is big enough for both of us.”

“Oh, like when David had his sleep over and we got four of us in his bed?”

“Yes, just like that.”

It didn’t take long for Warlock to finish his tea and zoom into the bedroom Francis pointed out was for him to stay in, dragging his suitcase behind him. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with us sharing Angel?”

“It’s hardly the first time Crowley. This time will probably be the most comfortable though. And I’ll be staying up reading. If it doesn’t work tonight I’ll just come out to the living room instead.” He stood up and cleared the tea set. “I’ll see you in the kitchen soon, go and help him unpack. He seems so excited.”

“Well this is an adventure for him. Something different than normal. He’s going to spend most of his time running around and getting dirty or staying in here having you read to him or coloring.”

“Still, it sounds like a good time.”

“I’ll be back in a minute, gonna make sure he’s settled in.”

Ashtoreth got up off the couch and headed into Warlock’s room, chuckling to herself as she saw the boy had done his best to get his clothing from his suitcase into the small dresser. His toys were already scattered all over the floor. It didn’t take long for the pair to head into the kitchen and help finish up the picnic. 

As they walked out the door Francis couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath at Warlock trying to carry the basket all by himself. This allowed Francis to loop his arm with Nanny’s as they followed behind the boy. He started humming a tune, bobbing his head along with it until his partner stopped.

“No, we are not on a jolly holiday, stop with that song!” This caused the gardener to laugh out loud, causing Warlock to stop and turn back.

“Nanny you guys are the song!” And then he started singing. The boy didn’t remember all the words but it didn’t matter. His attempt was adorable and Ashtoreth couldn’t help the smile that graced her face. 

Maybe, just maybe they could keep the world from ending so more moments like this could exist for everyone living on Earth.


	18. Wayward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock lives up to his name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Thad being a bigot

Warlock was tired. He just….he didn’t want to be what his father wanted him to be. Or more accurately he didn’t want to deal with all of the hate and poison that came out of his mouth. Even though he knew his mom supported him she was also put down by the overbearing, loud voice of his dad.

That’s how Warlock found himself spray painting a circle on the cement in the garage, candles ready to be lit and an old set of directions ready to be read.

He knew he had to get all the lines perfect if he didn’t want anything horrible to happen to him. The candles were the largest he could find with thick bases and in glass so there was no chance of them being knocked over from the wind or going out too early. It didn’t take long for the paint to dry and the candles to be lit and for Warlock to be secretly happy that Nanny had drilled him on Latin as he read what was in the book.

Soon the circle started to glow a sickly red and the inside of it started to fill with black smoke. It was shot through with streaks of gold and a hissing noise started to fill the air.

“Who daressssssss to call on me?” The smoke was starting to clear and Warlock got a glimpse of something...familiar in the circle. Black scales coiling with no end in sight.

“I...I….” Warlock could ‘t get the words out and the smoke finally cleared and there were a pair of golden eyes staring back at him.

“Well, ssssssomeone knew what they were doing. Niccccce ccccircle. What do you want me for?” 

It was a snake. A giant snake with golden eyes and black and red scales and it was so similar to something that he couldn’t quite remember. It was like a memory he couldn’t reach. Warlock took a deep breath and steady himself, trying to channel all the posture and decorum that his Nanny had always used on him and others that stood in her way. “I want my father to accept me for who I am.”

The snake stared at him with their unblinking eyes. It shifted around, the coils loosening and tightening around themselves before settling again. “What doessssssn’t he acccccccept about you? You sssssseem like a normal kid.”

“But I’m not what he wants. And….it would just be easier if I was. I’m just...I’m tired of the yelling and the bitching and I just want…”  
“You jusssst want to be you.” The snake started to shift. It was morphing, changing into the form of a man. They had short red hair and were wearing way too much black. It was almost like the pants were painted on. The eyes didn’t change. They still stared directly at Warlock as they looked him over. “So what do you want? I don’t really try to mess with people’s minds too much, free will and all that, but I could try. Or I could change you. Little bit easier, you already want something to change so free will doesn’t get in the way.”

“You’re a weird demon, you know that? Are all demons like you or did Nanny lie to me about them?” Warlock was glaring at the demon the way that an annoyed 14 years old could.

“Who was your nanny that they could tell you about demons? Doesn’t seem like the thing a normal nanny would know.”

“Well I never said she was normal. She dressed like a goth Mary Poppins and told me I would crush souls under my heels. But I mean, she cared about me and I still message her some but that’s about it.” The demon jolted at the teen’s words and looked at him harder. He took a deep breath in and let it out before pacing around the small circle. He spun on his heels before pointing at Warlock.”

“Bless it all. Hellspawn, this could have been a phone call instead of a summoning!” The blood drained from Warlock's face as the words came out in a tone of voice he remembered from his childhood. 

“Nanny? What...what…” he sat down on the floor. This couldn’t be right...yeah his nanny was odd but couldn’t be a demon. It just….it didn’t seem right.

But then the thing he had been trying to remember finally came back. He was maybe two or three, so young he shouldn’t remember it. There had been a snake, big and black that chased him around the garden before wrapping him up in its coils. It had then morphed into his nanny and she cradled him in her arms as she walked them back to the house.

“Warlock….Warlock can you say something please? Look, I even said please and you know how I feel about saying that.” Nanny was sitting on the floor of the circle, as close as they could get without touching it.

“Why...we’re been texting for months! Why didn’t you say anything about being a demon!”

“Oh sure just send a message,” His voice changed pitch, taking on the accent Warlock remembered from his childhood, “Sorry dearie, one of the people that raised and cared for you lied about who they were the entire time. It’s not Ashtoreth, it’s Crowley. Serpent of Eden at your service. We thought you were the Antichrist and I was supposed to raise you to crush everyone under your heel. Instead you’re just a normal boy with normal problems that you don’t need a demon to solve.” 

Warlock knew...well he thought he knew his nanny. And the speech just given? It was something she would have done when nervous, like when he asked where babies come from. Slowly he got up off the floor and went over to tools and got a scrapper. It didn’t take long to ruin the circle and free the demon from inside. “I...I think we have a lot to talk about and mom needs to be part of it.”

“Not...not your father?” Nanny got up off the ground and dusted off his pants, making a familiar pair of glasses appear and cover his eyes. 

Warlock snorted and started blowing out the candles, “I called you here because he’s a bigot that doesn’t like that I want to kiss girls and boys. He’s also in America right now and can’t have a say.”

Crowley snapped and a bottle of wine appeared in his hand, “Well if we’re about to tell your mom I’m a demon and all the nonsense that goes with that I’m not going in without a diversion.”

“Most people would call that a gift.”

“Demon. And your mother is going to be pissed that you summoned one. You’re lucky I’m the one that showed up.”

Warlock looked around the garage one last time before following Crowley out the door. He walked differently from Nanny; it wasn’t the clipped gait he was used to, more of a swagger really.

No matter what Warlock was in for a long night.


	19. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley was a star making. Aziraphale slowly learns about it.

Crowley never just came out and told him which stars he had made. It was always when he was drunk, when they were five sheets to the wind and nothing was in the way. He never remembered in the morning. 

Over the centuries Aziraphale learned bits and pieces about the star maker Crowley used to be. He had his hand in making nebulas, star clusters and a number of the brighter stars in the sky.

He also made Alpha Centauri.

It pained him when Crowley later told him where he wanted to take him. It would be a place they would be safe. Crowley had been the only one that worked on that system. It would have taken ages to go through the records and find a lead on where they could be if Heaven and Hell even cared enough to go through all the creation paperwork.

Now, after everything that had happened it was easy to get Crowley to talk about the stars, covered in Aziraphale saying he wanted to learn more about the night sky. The angel got stories dotted with how humans found the stars, the stories behind them, and the angels that Crowley had known and some of the accidents that happened while they were working*.

(*Some of the nebulas were formed more from sneezes and less from being planned out.)

One day Aziraphale would get the full story about all the things in the night sky Crowley had made. Until the was content getting them one at a time, willing, from a cozy blanket under the night sky.


	20. Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason why Crowley helps people write songs instead of poems

_How do I love thee, let me count the ways.  
I love you when you’re fussy  
I love it when you smile  
I love it when you put your tongue…_

“Really now Crowley, that’s crass and Elizabeth didn’t mean for her poems to be used that way.”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale with an amused glare, “You didn’t mind my crass shouting last night when your tongue really was..”

“Crowley! While I love that you’re trying your hand at something new plagiarism is not provocative.”

“This isn't a new thing Angel. My words just normally end up in a song instead of a poem. Thought I would try something different this time.”

_How do I love thee, let me count the ways.  
I love you when you’re fussy  
I love it when you smile  
I love it when you kiss me_

“Thank you for fixing that.”

_Even more when it’s been awhile._

“To you waiting five minutes is ‘awhile’.”

“Hush. Poet at work.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes but made a go on motion with his hand.

_I love to cuddle up to you  
Into your cozy arms  
And have my legs entwined with yours  
Underneath the stars_

“It’s getting too cold to lie out in the garden and star gaze.”

“I am almost done! Stop interrupting this poem of my love to you!”

_And as I lay beside you  
I hope that you will see  
That we both fit together  
For all eternity._

Crowley looked over at Aziraphale and was surprised to see tears forming in his eyes.

“Don’t worry love, they’re happy tears. I forget how romantic you can be. Now come here. According to you it’s been awhile and I want to give you a kiss.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon curled up on the couch, exchanging kisses and wrapped up in their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Do I Love Thee? (Sonnet 43) by Elizabeth Barrett Browning
> 
> I loved writing this one, it was so much fun.


	21. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has worked hard on his garden. An old friend comes by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "In the Garden" by C. Austin Miles
> 
> Performed by a lot of different artists. The link is to the Brad Paisley version, the first one I had heard.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lM_nEZbIISc

It had been a labor of love that took many years. There was a small vegetable patch, filled with squashes and carrots, peas and beans and everything else needed for cooking. The herb patch was in the perfect spot and the flowerbeds were filled with a mixture of flowers and shrubs that would bloom year round. The greenhouse was tucked in the corner in the back, and stepping stones lined the whole garden, leading to different bench and table sets, perfect for curling up with a book and enjoying the sun.

The centerpiece of the garden was an apple tree. It had been in the garden already, but overgrown and not cared for. It took time (and a lot of yelling) but it was trimmed up and cared for until finally it was growing bright red apples.

Over the past few years it had tried to grow fruit but this was the first time it bore enough for a good harvest.

Crowley was out early, the lawn fresh with dew as he walked across the grass and to the tree. Placing a bushel on the ground he looked up at the red orbs and humming to himself he started picking.

It was calm in the garden until Crowley felt someone come up and place an apple in the bushel beside him.

“You know, when you took me to see the world, I didn’t think I’d get to see your home.”

“Didn’t have it at the time. I have it now.”

“Did you do it all yourself?”

Crowley snorted, “Bless it no. The garden, yes. The house, well we worked what would make it ours but for the most part I left it to Aziraphale.” They had spent hours agreeing on wall colors, what type of flooring and what needed to be in the kitchen. The bedroom was a compromise on colors, with the bed picked by Crowley. The library wing* was all Aziraphale while the conservator was Crowley’s. All the other little bits and bobs had been left to the angel**.

(*And yes, it was a full wing. Really it was just the bookshop but in the cottage.)  
(**Aziraphale did not appreciate the ‘feathering our nest’ jokes that Crowley made.)

Crowley was afraid of turning around. The other man laughed, as if sensing his discomfort. “I’m only going to leave if you ask me to. I would like to catch up and see what you’re been up to for the past 2000 years.”

Slowly Crowley turned around and took in the man behind him. He looked like he did before everything happened. His hair was tied back and Crowley could see the faint white scars that marred his hairline. The demon assumed he had matching ones on his hands. He was dressed in a work shirt and blue jeans with scuffed up, worn boots like he had just come from working. 

The smile though, that’s what threw the demon off. It was one he normally only saw from Aziraphale. One that spoke about how this person knew the worst Crowley had done but still believed him to be a good person. 

“Why me?” It was a loaded question. Why come and see a demon when you had been in Heaven was left unspoken.

“Because you’re a friend and I’ve missed spending time with all my friends. Now I can feel Aziraphale fretting inside about what to do.”

That made Crowley laugh, something loud and booming. “Yeah, he’s going to do that until he knows you’re not here to take him to Heaven.”

Jesus slung an arm around Crowley as they walked into the house, “Why would I take him back if I don’t want to be there right now either? There’s so much here on Earth and I want to do as much as I can while I’m here. Want to help me plan out a few things?”

“Are you saying you want me to tempt you into doing some...rebellious things?” Crowley gave a sharp grin and this made the carpenter laugh.

“You make it sound like that’s the worst thing ever.”

“It’s not so bad, once you get used to it.” he snorted as he kicked his shoes off before going inside, “Come on in.”


	22. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is

Home is where the heart is.

Humans were right with that saying. For a certain angel and demon the places they were supposed to call ‘home’ never felt right.

Heaven was too sterile, too cold and not boasting any of the love it was supposed to have. Hell was too dark, too crowded and was also missing any cozy feelings.

It wasn’t until the bookshop that they started to feel like they had a home. Before that they moved around too much and houses were really just places to rest. Since 1800 the pair of them had as close to a home as they could get. For Aziraphale it was covered in what he loved about humanity; books and good wine and shiny snuff boxes and all sorts of little trinkets. It also held a couch just the right size and length for a certain demon. Said demon loved the place because it was where his angel was and the building was cocooned in the ethereal presence.

The shop wasn’t perfect though. There was a circle on the floor under the rug that could be used at any time by any end of the portal and there was always a chance another angel would walk through the door.

Now though, now they had a home. A cottage in the South Downs, with a view of the sea. It was perfect for the two of them. The house was a mix of both of them. The colors varied from room to room; the bedroom in dark blues and light greys, the kitchen in dark woods and sunshine yellow, the shared rooms with off white walls with one colored for accent. Art they had collected over the centuries was scattered around the various rooms. There were three rooms that they didn’t decorate together. The library was Aziraphale’s and looked very similar to the bookshop. Crowley had his office that connected to the conservatory. 

The garden out back was mainly Crowley’s work, but Aziraphale helped to place the various final touches in the yard. 

This, this was a home. The wards were the best that could be made, a mix of occult, ethereal and human witchcraft with a nasty shock for those that tried to ruin their hard earned peace. They could allow in who they wanted, when they wanted and nothing was stopping them.

Together they had finally come home.


	23. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt was cursed

Newt was cursed.

And no, it wasn’t the normal curse that everyone knew he had. He was used to his technology curse and how to get around it and what all it entailed.

No, he realized he was cursed in a different way. He was cursed to never have what others called a ‘normal’ life. 

It hit him all at once on a bright summer day. They had the Apoconot crew at their home, having a garden party when the thought hit him. The people he were closest to were the most non-normal people there were. 

First there was Tracy and Sergeant Shadwell. Those two were really his own fault. Newt knew he probably shouldn’t have joined the witch finder army but needs must and everything and now he was stuck with the old man looking after him in his own weird way.

The lock pick training had been useful at least.

Tracy was always kind and caring and really he was more worried about her side business in the leather than he was about her pushing back the veil.

Anathema was the most amazing woman he had ever met and the two of them together completed each other. She was confident when he fretted, but he was able to make choices when she was worried about what the future held. 

The Them were going to be an adventure. All of them together are a force to be reckoned with, and they were going to take the world by storm then they finally left the little village. With Adam’s powers, and no he wasn’t as sneaky as he thought he was, they were always up to something.

The only ones left were Aziraphale and Crowley. Currently the pair was curled up on a bench with wine glasses in hand, laughing at a story Tracy had just shared. They looked normal but they were the weirdest of them all. What always got Newt was them just snapping things into existence or waving a hand and something happening. He had gotten used to the stories they told, mainly because it made them so happy to be able to share with someone who knew what they were and didn’t care that they weren’t human.

So maybe Newt was cursed to never have a normal life. But watching the group laugh and smile with each other, after everything that happened, well maybe it was ok.


	24. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bake sale coming up

Post-Apocalypse  
South Downs 

It wasn’t very often that Aziraphale went femme fatale* but it was always a joy when it happened. There was just something…

(*It wasn’t really the femme fatale style. It was more that she looked so lovely it stopped Crowley’s heart for a bit.)

Softer. That was probably the best way to describe it. She always looked softer as a female than she did as male. Not a whole lot changed, not really. She was a little bit shorter but she wore cute kitten heels that made up the difference. Her curls were just a tad bit longer, but not a whole lot. Weight was carried differently from male to female but she was still plump and lovely in Crowley’s eyes.

Said eyes were roaming over the angel’s backside as she puttered around the kitchen. Her pale blue skirt swished around her as she moved, revealing the butter yellow petticoat she was wearing underneath. A frilly white apron kept her off white button up from getting splattered with the batter she was stirring as she sang to herself.

_Stars shining up above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you’_

Crowley smiled to himself as he left her alto voice fill the void of their kitchen. He remembered her telling him about a bake sale coming up and she had volunteered to make a mess of cupcakes and cookies for the event. 

_birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of _ “Oh Crowley! How long have you been there?” Aziraphale had spun around, facing Crowley with a sappy smile on her face.

“Long enough. Nice skirt, it suits you.”

She blushed, her cheeks turning as red as his tomatoes outside, “Thank you dear. There’s just something about baking for a sale that makes me feel..”

“Like looking like a 1950’s housewife while you skip about the kitchen?”

“Quite. I had a few months in the mid ‘50’s where I needed to be female for a job and the fashion was just so wonderful that I kept what I wore at that time. I haven’t felt like wearing them until I started baking today.”

Crowley pressed a kiss to her cheek before moving to jump up and sit on the counter, “Well you look lovely. Are you staying like this for awhile?”

Aziraphale shook her head, “No dear, it would confuse the humans too much. I don’t feel like pretending to be my own sister. No, this is just for you and me.”

Crowley waved his hands in a ‘move along’ motion. “Well don’t let me stop you. I just want to sit here and”

“And ogle me. Don’t be surprised dear, I know you. If it makes you feel better after this bake sale I don’t have anything plans for leaving the house for a few days and you can ogle me in any way, shape or form you want.”

“Does that offer include my form too?” He waggled his eyebrows and it made her giggle.

“Yes dear, that includes your form too. Now hush, I have cupcakes to pull out of the oven and I’m sure whatever is about to come out of your mouth will distract me.”

“I’m not that distracting but fine. I am going to sit here and watch you make tasty treats and then I might make frosting for later for a different tasty treat time.”

Aziraphale sighed but gave him a kiss before putting on oven mitts. “You’re incorrigible.”

“You love me~”

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Dream a Little Dream of Me" , the Doris Day version


	25. Glorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes something glorious?

Many will tell you that if something is glorious then it is beautiful. That is incorrect. While that is a definition of the word it is not always the best definition to describe what something looks like.

Many leaders in the past described the barren fields after a war to be glorious. Others describe oppressing others as glorious. These things are not glorious

A group brought together and staying in touch, having fun and laughing under the sun in a summer picnic. That is something that is glorious.

My Aziraphale had it right. The “Great Plan” and the “Ineffable Plan” aren’t the same thing. To see them come together to stop something that wasn’t written is glorious.

To see free will is glorious. To see beings join together and stand together for a common, good cause is glorious. To know that you can depend on others to help you is glorious.

To know that the Earth will be safe for a while longer is glorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun to write from God's POV for this drabble.


	26. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's life without scars?

One could not live a life without getting scars.

It meant something that a pair of supernatural beings had them. Aziraphale’s were old, all from the early days of Heaven. The stab from a spear from a demon had left him with a limp and a golden sunburst where the point had entered. The other scars were around his neck and lower back.

One doesn’t go from being a cherub to a principality with just a slap on the wrists.

Crowley had scars along his back. Two sharp lines along his shoulder blades and going down. They were a reminder of the pain of falling every time he pulled his wings out.

The other angels didn’t have scars and the other demons took pride in the ones they had.

Only Aziraphale and Crowley seemed to understand that scars were lessons learned and things to not forget.


	27. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Them start a road trip.

“Come on Adam, it’s time to go!” Brian shouted from the front of the van, honking the horn as he leaned out the window.

Mrs. Young looked at the vehicle holding her son’s friends and then at her son who had just finished his last year of schooling and had the summer to look forward to before university in the fall. “You’ll make sure to call me every other day? And let your father and I know if you need anything?”

Adam chuckled, “Of course mum. You know this isn’t the end of the world right? It’s just for the summer and then I’ll only be a few hours away.”

“I know dear and I'm so glad you’re not traveling on your own but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to worry. I’m a mother and that’s what we do.” Mrs. Young wrapped him up in a hug before cupping her hands on his face. “You remember to make good choices and have fun. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. And don’t worry, we’ll be fine. Mr. Crowley already said if we end up in jail he’ll help us out.”

She swatted at her son’s shoulder, “That does not fill me with confidence mister! Go, enjoy your road trip and call me tomorrow. I love you dear.”

“I love you too mom.” Adam gave her one last hug before grabbing his bag and hopping into the van that the Them and Warlock would be using to explore the island before it was time for university.

It was a right of passage, going on a road trip with friends and they were looking forward to it.


	28. Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale let a culture die.

“I think you’ve killed it.”

“No I haven’t.”

“Yes, yes you have. See, it’s not all...bubbly.”

“Bubbly? This isn’t a champagne Crowley. Bubbly doesn’t seem like a good thing for food, especially bread.”

Crowley spun in a circle and groaned in the small cooking space in the bookshop. Aziraphale just watched him move about, eyes going from the demon to the glass jar on the table. They had been together for a couple of weeks now, after Crowley had slithered through the phone lines and into the bookshop. In that time Aziraphale had moved from making desserts and into other baking areas.

In this case sourdough.

“Really Crowley I thought the culture was doing fine. I did just want your internet site said. I gave it some flour and kept it in a warm spot.”

“First off it’s a starter, not a culture. Cultures are small things that scientists use to grow things in. That was supposed to be a way to make bread.”

“But that’s...what we were trying to do? Grow it so we could cook with it.”

“YES AND THAT INVOLVES IT BUBBLING.” Crowley gave a screech and stomped off, muttering under his breath about angels and baking to flop on the couch. He pulled out his phone and started playing on it. Aziraphale signed and turned back to the kitchen. He’d show Crowley that he could make sourdough with the culture they had!*

(*No, no he didn’t. It ended up being a disaster and they had to start over on it together. Crowley had to make the starter and keep it alive and Aziraphale made the loaves.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this one


	29. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be the most important day of Thaddeus's life.

This wasn’t what was supposed to happen.

This was supposed to be the biggest day of his political career.

Instead he walked into the press conference and was blindsided by the first reporter asking him about his multiple affairs he had had over the years. He wasn’t expecting the next question to be about how two of the girls had gotten pregnant.

He had been pulled off the stage and pushed into a room. It was dark when Thad finally got home.

He wasn't’ expecting Warlock and Harriet to be sitting in the living room. There was a backpack at Warlock’s feet and Harriet was holding one of her carry-on luggage bags.

“We saw how today went. And...well I can’t say I’m all that surprised. I’ve already contacted the lawyers about divorce papers. We sent our luggage out earlier and we’ll be back at some other time to get the rest of our things. Good-bye Thaddeus.” Harriet stood up and walked out, Warlock not even looking up as him as they followed his mother out.

In one day Thaddeus Dowling’s life went from being the highest it could be to falling apart all around him.


	30. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because I could not stop for Death, he kindly stopped for me..." -Emily Dickinson

They came first for Shadwell. It had been an accident. He had gone to plug in the toaster and it had shorted out, electrocuting him. The old man hadn’t expected to see the figure in black from the airbase to show up and take him away*.

(*There was a lot of yelling involved on Shadwell’s end. Death is patience.)

Tracy was next. Her’s was old age, surrounded by a few friends. She knew it was coming and greeted Death like a friend.

The others were scattered over the years, the figure showing up at their last moment, allowing them one last good-bye before taking them away*.

(*Some of Newt and Anathema’s family had a scare when this great looking figure in black had shown up for their matriarch. That one took a bit longer because there was explaining. Their mother's side fo the family was always odd.)

Finally it was just Adam.

He was sitting in the garden, looking out over the flowers when Death came up beside him. In the end even being the antichrist couldn’t save him from the final Horseman.

“Are you ready for me?”

“I DON’T THINK ANYONE IS EVER READY FOR YOU ADAM YOUNG.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Adam stood up, his mortal body being left behind. “Will I get to see my friends?”

Death sighed, “THEY HAVE BEEN VERY VOCAL IN WANTING TO COME WITH ME. I TOLD THEM ‘NO’ BUT IF WE TAKE TOO LONG THEY WILL PROBABLY COME.”

Adam laughed and followed behind Death, ready to see his friends again and the new adventures they could have.


	31. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Warlock explain to Harriet why Warlock was summoning a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the between story for Chapter 18 and Chapter 29 of this series

It was almost midnight and Warlock knew that he had messed up. 

One, he had summoned a demon.  
Two, that demon was his old nanny.  
Three, they were going to go and talk to his mother about how said nanny is a demon and why Warlock was summoning a demon in the first place.

Nanny and Warlock were approaching the door, getting closer and closer with every step. As they got closer he noticed his nanny’s outfit change. The pants were a bit looser, not the painted on look they had moments before and the top changed from a black henley to a smart looking, dark red sweater. The glasses didn’t change but the hair got longer, closer to the length it was when Nanny had worked there.

“Ummm….”

“It’s just for tonight. Or when I feel like it again. Don’t need to go scaring your mother more than needed tonight. Might keep the hair, been a few years…” 

Warlock smiled as Crowley rambled on under their breath for a few minutes, just like they did when Warlock had asked questions as a child and their brain went off in different directions.

“Anyway. I’ll need to introduce you so...name and pronouns?” He was unsure of asking until that soft smile grew on his Nanny’s face.

“Good, you remembered what I told you. Crowley, and currently he/him. It changes sometimes. Aziraphale, well Brother Francis, jokes that I collect genders like a dragon does gold. Crowley always fits though.” He stopped for a second before looking at Warlock, “Well, and for you Nanny. I mean...if you want to still use it.”

The boy smiled, “I want to, if you’re ok with it.” They had reached the door and Warlock walked in, excepting to need to go farther into the mansion to find his mother. He wasn’t expecting her to be waiting in the foyer, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

Warlock gave a nervous smile and waved at his mom, “How long have you been waiting?”

“Long enough to know you were probably up to something. And who’s with you?” Harriet’s eyes got wide when she saw Crowley walk out of the shadows. “Ashtoreth? What are you doing here? Did you find Warlock and brought him home?” 

“Mom this is Nanny. He goes by Crowley and...there is a very good story as to why he’s here right now.”  
Crowley snorted, slipping into the accent he had used when working at the house, “Hello Harriet, it’s good to see you again. We do have quite a story to tell you and it’s not all about what happened tonight. Warlock, why don’t you and your mom find a place to sit down and I’ll go and get some glasses.”

“We’ll go into the sitting room, everyone else is already in bed so we’ll be alone to talk.” Crowley handed the bottle to Harriet and the pair went into the sitting room, Harriet eyeing her son as he sat down.

“Anything you want to say before Crowley shows back up?”

“What happened tonight is my fault, but Nanny has a lot to say as well and please, please, please don’t cut them out of my life.” 

Harriet looked over her son before nodding her head. “Fine. I promise to not let Nanny be cut out of your life. But I hold the right to ground you however it seems necessary for what happened tonight.”

Warlock didn’t have a chance to answer as Crowley walked back into the room, two wine glasses, a corkscrew and a mug of something in hand.

“Here Hellspawn. Something for you as we have this.” He hands the mug over and Warlock is surprised to find it’s hot cocoa, the thing Nanny used to make when it was too cold or a long day had happened. He hadn’t had it in years and it filled him with a warmth he didn’t know he was missing.

“Thanks Nanny.”

“And for us dear.” He handed the glasses to Harriet and opened the bottle, pouring them a glass before sitting down beside Warlock. “How do you want to start? I’ll follow your lead.”

“I...I’m tired of dad always telling me I’m not enough and I’m not what a ‘man’ should be. I just...I either thought I could change him for I could change me and then maybe I’d be happy. And Mom you’re awesome but Dad always shouts over you and so nothing happens! I shouldn’t...I’m happy when he’s away and not here but when he’s here I just want him to like me. So...I thought summoning a demon would help.”

“Warlock! That’s...that’s not a way to solve things!” his mom was angry but she didn’t stop her rant, “And just because I named you Warlock doesn’t mean you go and start doing magic! You’re lucky nothing happened!”

Warlock ducked down, looking into his mug and not making eye contact, “About not getting anything...ummm you’ll be happy to know that those Latin lessons paid off.”

Crowley snorted and took a drink before speaking, “I’ll take the story from here. I was at home, taking care of my plants when suddenly I’m in...wait I didn’t tell you circle was very well made, definitely in the top ten of circles and that includes those made by artists. Anyway,” Crowley waved their hand in the air, “I ended up in a circle, trapped inside and candles all around. And then this one starts talking about how their dad is an arse and how they thought a demon would be meaner because that’s what their Gothic nanny taught them.”

Harriet’s eyes got wide by the end of the tale and no one said anything for a few minutes. Then she hissed out, “And how. Did a demon. Become our nanny?”

Crowley sighed, “Short story. My old bosses thought he was the anti-christ. Long story is a lot longer and we will both need more wine for it.” He topped off his glass and set it back down on the table, Harriet eyeing it before filling her glass back up as well.

“Ok, I’m going to start out by saying this story ends with Hell trying to kill me and now I no longer work for them. You’re in no danger.”

“But we had been.” Crowley smiled at her before nodding.

“During the first eleven years, yes. Granted it could have also been everyone in the world but eh, small detail.” He waved his hand back and forth before taking a sip and speaking. “Now sixteen years ago I was summoned to take a baby to a satanic nunnery because they wanted to swap the baby of the U.S. Ambassador with the one I had.”

“The Antichrist.”

“Yep. Now, what I didn’t know was that there was another mother there as well. This part, I don’t know what happened and yes, I did try to figure it out. A nun took the baby I had and did a swap. Somewhere in there the swap was cocked-up and the antichrist went home with the other mother there.”

He paused, expecting Harriet to have a question or comment or something. When she didn’t say anything he continued. “As soon as I left I went to find Aziraphale. You know him as Brother Francis. Now, before you comment about having two demons here you didn’t. We...we’ve known each other since Eden. And yes, that Eden. He...he was protecting the Eastern Gate and I’m the one that got them kicked out.”

“Holy shit you mean he’s an angel! But he’s horrible with plants!” Warlock shouted out before quickly covering his mouth. This made Crowley laugh until he had to sit his glass down for fear of spilling it. He finally calmed down and continued.

“He is. And we’ve been friends for years because Heaven and Hell didn’t care what we did unless we stepped out of whatever mission they gave us. I convinced him that to keep the world from ending we needed to make sure the antichrist was raised human; having Heaven and Hellish influences canceled out. If it was us we would be able to control that. So I called being the nanny and he was supposed to pick something that wasn’t the gardener but we all saw how that worked out.”

“And then you stayed until Dad fired you.”

“And we stayed until our bosses thought you would be the antichrist on your own. We still watched when we could. We...we….”Crowley’s face was turning red and he was stuttering over his words.

“You cared. Even though you thought he was going to end the world you cared about him.” Harriet was straight to the point and it made Crowley even more red in the face.

“We helped bring him up. It’s hard not to.” He gulped at his wine, “Anyway on his eleventh birthday we figured out he wasn’t the antichrist. Aziraphale and I spent the next few days trying to find the real one and stop the world from ending. Granted he ended up doing most of it on his own but we tried.”

“The trip...that one to the Middle East with that man with the white hair….”

Crowley smiled a wicked smile, “That was Hastur, a Duke of Hell. I have never been more proud when he told me you said he smelled like poo. After that though we thought it would be best if we stayed out of your life. It was a surprise when you texted me, but I figured as long as we didn’t meet face to face I was still doing what Aziraphale and I said we would do.”

“Which was leave me alone?”

“It was to let you be human. No more influences from any side. Just you getting to be human.”

“And then my son summoned a demon.”

“And then your son summoned me. Which is still the best way it could have gone to be honest. I don’t care to screw over humans. If it’s something they want I’ll help them get it but really I just want out of the circle and to go home once it’s done.”

“And remind me why were you summoning a demon again?” Harriet looked at her son, who was trying to make himself small again.

“I...I just want Dad to like me. For who I am.”

“Oh dear…” she got up and walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug. While they were hugging Warlock yawned and Harriet let him go. “I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

Warlock got ready to say something but Harriet paused him. “I’ll stand by what I said, I won’t make you give up talking to Nanny. But I will be staying up to talk to them and figure things out. What you did tonight was dangerous and I’m not going to have you be put into danger that I can prevent. Now off to bed and I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.”

He gave a weak smile but nodded, “I love you too mom. Night Nanny.”

“Good night Hellspawn.” 

Warlock disappeared out of sight and with a sigh Harriet sunk back into her seat, filling her glass to almost the top. She took a sip and then glared at Crowley.

“I don’t like how he did it, but Warlock has a point about his father. I was going to wait until Warlock was 18 before divorcing Thaddeus, but he just summoned a demon because he thought it was the way out.” She leaned forward and Crowley got to see how terrifying Harriet could be when one was threatening her child. It was a hunger look, one he had seen on other mothers through the ages when they knew they needed to protect their child. “What do I need to do to be free of him in the easiest way for Warlock?”

Crowley smiled with too sharp fangs and carefully folded his glasses away, Harriet not even flinching at his eyes. “I have never shied away from how I feel about your husband. The better question is how far do you want me to go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a great piece to write and thank-you for everyone who read it! This was the first time I had ever done a fic challenge and finished it, along with this being one of the longest fics I have written. A year ago Good Omens got me back into writing, and everyone here has been wonderful. Thank you so much for being such great people.

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens was created by Neil Gaiman and Sir Terry Pratchett.
> 
> Title for the fic comes from 'The Seven Seas of Rhye' by Queen.


End file.
